Super Paper Mario Alternate Universe
by dimentio123
Summary: Okay, basically a what-would-happen-if-this-happen kind of fictions. Maybe Count Blumiere came back after Count Bleck slept? Or Dimentio killed Bleck and not Nastasia? All things can happen though. You could submit an idea through reviews of latest chapters.
1. Another Soul Part 1

**_What if Count Blumiere could somehow take over his body back from Count Bleck at SPM?_**

**_Another Soul_**

After Dimentio sent the Heroes to Underwhere and reported Mr. L's 'death', Count Bleck gathered his minions for the unavoidable final fight. As this is an urgent and important meeting, Count Bleck emphasized to come on time.

Nastasia arrived 45 minutes before, being the punctual woman she is. She also decided to clean the room because she didn't want the Count to be angry about the dirty room. The Count arrived 15 minutes before the meeting was held; obviously he could have arrived faster, but he must review his plans first.

Dimentio arrived 5 minutes before it started; even though he is a crazed, maniacal and demented jester, he has dignity you know. Mimi arrived 3 minutes faster; she knew that this meeting is the final one so she decided to be faster for the first time. O'Chunks unexpectedly came on time; usually he would came like 5-10 minutes late, so his punctuality earned applauses from everyone, even the Count praised his punctuality.

Suddenly after the applause and praising of O'Chunks, unexpected things happened. The ground rumbled and the platforms moved by itself, O'Chunks clothes changed to a certain onion eating, stupid, fat and lazy plumber clothing while Nastasia's changed to a maid's and Mimi clothes changed to Greek clothing. The Count and Dimentio were saved from the hubbub.

"No... This was not supposed to happen..." Count Bleck murmured to himself.

"Wha' in the world 'appen to me clothes!" O'Chunks exclaimed in shock.

"Actually, this is not bad." Nastasia was somehow pleased with the maid outfit.

"Wow, I have always wanted to have Greek clothing!" Mimi unexpectedly loved it.

"Ah, such strange things. Luckily I avoided it with... magic! I am saved, like a soldier who survived because he put up his shield." Dimentio was happy with the change and also happy because he avoided it."My dear Count, what do you think was causing this... hubbub?"

"No! There is another dimensional interloper here! The dimensional interlopers here were Count Bleck and you, Dimentio. Mimi and Nastasia might be able to teleport to other dimensions, but they couldn't manipulate it." Count Bleck explained.

Suddenly, all things were back to normal… or so it seems.

"Oh, it's goo' to go back to me own clothing." O'Chunks was very relieved.

"Nooo! My beautiful Greek clothing!" Mimi cried in despair.

"Well…" Nastasia didn't have anything to say because she was pleased about the past and current condition.

An apparition suddenly came between the Count and the minions. This apparition had a white top hat, like the Count, but it had no blue stripe. The apparition also had a cape like the Count too, but it is full white. A blue jewel was there instead of a red brooch. The figure had a cane with an oval red jewel, not like the Count's blue jeweled scepter. The figure's face eerily was similar to the Count's even though it was a lighter shade of blue and softer orange eyes without a monocle. Somehow, Count Bleck was eerily similar to the apparition.

"Hello! Count Bleck, I am back!" the figure exclaimed.

"You!" the Count angrily shouted while pointing to the figure.

"Yes, Count Blumiere is back!" he said while he bowed.


	2. Another Soul Part 2

**_Another Soul : _****Part 2**

Among everyone who saw Blumiere, it appears the one that was very shocked was Nastasia. She knew Bleck's previous appearance and personality, but she didn't expect it to return.

"What are **you** doing here? Asked Count Bleck." The Count asked his counterpart, his words obviously dripping with venom.

"Oh, it's my corrupted counterpart. Because of **that** book, all this happened!" Blumiere's apparition pointed to the Dark Prognosticus in Count Bleck's hand.

"The Dark Prognosticus foretells the truth! It never lies! Besides, it created Count Bleck" the evil Count snapped back.

"Whatever then, it's me that was more important than you. What you've got here? A jester for your amusement? A small girl? And a smelly warrior? Well, well, well, hello Nastasia! You're a loyal!"

"Lord Blumiere, is it you?" Nastasia, who had been silent all this time, spoke up.

"NO! He is dead long ago! Now only Bleck remains here!" Count Bleck cut off Nastasia.

"Let's see it then." The good Count rammed into the evil one, and he managed to take over his body back.

"Ah, better now. Well, it's time to get rid of the Chaos Heart. Nastasia! Do you have any information on how to destroy the Chaos Heart?" Count Blumiere asked astasia after he took his body back.

* * *

Everyone was too shocked to respond. Even Dimentio couldn't believe his eyes. All was silent for a minute, but suddenly voice from nowhere spoke up. The sound was Bleck's.

_'My loyal minions! Attack him! He is not me; the Bleck that you know is not him!'_

Mimi threw 5 rubees at the good Count but he swiftly destroyed two and sent 3 back at her, hitting her square at the head. As Mimi and Blumiere fought, O'Chunks and Nastasia still doubted who is to believe in. Dimentio thought, If Blumiere managed to help the Heroes, my plan will fail!, so Dimentio started to attack the good Count.

_'Attack him my minions! I will try to get rid of him!' _Count Bleck said encouragingly with strain heard from his own mental fight for Blumiere's body.

Blumiere teleported away from the minions but he was still around the Castle. Mimi and Dimentio followed the good Count with O'Chunks and Nastasia following. Every time the good Count was found, he teleported away. Blumiere put a very powerful anti-teleporting magic over the Castle, even the master of dimensions could teleport only to nearby rooms.

Dimentio decided to put a strongly matching dimensional barricade at important rooms, so the good Count can't teleport or went inside those rooms. Nastasia that is more excelled at magic and can't do large physical movements, decided to transfer her magic power to Dimentio so he can cover most of the Castle with the spell.

After some hours of fight, chasing and spellcasting, finally Dimentio, Nastasia, Mimi and O'Chunks came inside a room and cornered Blumiere at the Castle's 1st room; Dimentio and Nastasia have locked the exit from inside. The timing could have not been more perfect; as the Count was cornered near the door, the four Heroes of light opened the door and came inside the Castle.


	3. Another Soul Part 3

_**Another Soul : **_**Part 3**

Tippi and the Heroes came in and then...

"Awawawa! Mario, help me!" Luigi yelled in surprise as he saw Blumiere a few meters in front of him.

"Count Bleck?!" Peach and Bowser simultaneously cried in shock, Mario too. The minions were petrified too. The place was hauntingly silent. Then someone spoke.

"Count Bleck..." Tippi said with sadness in her voice. Then she whispered, "My Blumiere..."

Count Blumiere heard her despite her whispering. "Is it you, my Timpani?"

"Blumiere!"

Then they hugged, but not for long because Dimentio launched a magic projectile, but fortunately Mario uses Barry to block it.

"Dimentio, why are you attacking the Count?!" Nastasia asked with anger in her voice.

"Well then, I think it's time for me to reveal everything. Count Blumiere here lost his lover, Lady Timpani because his father sent her away. He killed his father using the Dark Prognosticus and the rest of his own clan. He found Nastasia when he was searching for Timpani. Unfortunately, the book made him insane and he changed to Count Bleck that wants to destroy the universe... and left them in ruins!" Dimentio explained.

The Heroes, Tippi, O'Chunks and Mimi were shocked, but Dimentio continues. "Now then, I will have to take Chaos Heart from the meeting room to make my own universe. Fortunately for me, only Count Bleck can control the Chaos Heart, so now I could take it freely."

Blumiere shot a blue, round energy sphere to Dimentio and successfully damaged him. Count Blumiere warned Dimentio "You shall not destroy the universe!"

Dimentio countered, "Ask your friend there, Count Bleck!"

Suddenly, Bleck's voice was heard, "I will not destroy the universe Dimentio, Timpani has been found. Now I could rest in the depths of Blumiere's mind; take care Blumiere!"

Dimentio, upon hearing Bleck's counter, made a scowl. Then he was caught off guard again, now by Mimi, throwing her rubee at him.

"Stop it!" Dimentio exclaimed, shooting Mimi with his energy sphere, knocking her unconscious.

Blumiere announced, "No one interfere! This duel is between me and my father's former jester!"

"Well, if you insist, my prince!" Dimentio mocked back, throwing 3 energy spheres to Blumiere.

Blumire knocked an energy sphere back, throwing one of his own energy sphere. Dimentio deflected the first, but was hit by the second energy sphere. The Count charged his power and threw a huge energy ball to Dimentio, still recovering from the first attack. It damaged him, badly. Dimentio's jester outfit was torn, and his hat was gone, blasted into pieces.

"Ahahaha! You think you win? Think again!" Dimentio mocked the Count as Dimentio formed a magic barrier over him.

"Idiot!" Count Blumiere countered as he flipped out from the barrier.

Dimetio was shocked. His face pales, thinking that his magic powers had decreased. "B-bu-but, no one could escape from the ba-" Dimentio was cut off as he was jabbed hardly from the back by the Count using his original scepter.

Dimentio was hopeless. His clothes were tattered, his mask cracked. But suddenly a door popped out of the thin air with evveryone, even Dimentio, focused on the door. Then something, or precisely, someone suddenly appeared. A woman, ancient looking, magenta dressed and robed in purple, with a tall, pointy, gold decorated crown came in.


End file.
